


Rain

by BlueRvn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, archie doesn't want to lose his bro, giving ur bro a jacket, it's raining and jug is cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRvn/pseuds/BlueRvn
Summary: Jug needs some space. Archie doesn't





	

 

Archie was marching around his room but he knew walking in circles was not the way forward. His phone screen was empty, and that bothered him, bothered him more than he could explain.

Arch// Jug we need to talk, I can’t stand you not being in my life anymore

Sent 8:06pm

Archie had planned it all out in that stupid head of his, Jug would reply instantly and the two could resume being best friends. But recently it was starting to seem like all of Archie’s fantasies were fading fast. It was now 9pm and there was still no sign of Jughead, it was becoming clear that he had lost interest. The harsh pitter-patter of rain on his window was the only thing around to keep poor old Arch company. He peered through his curtains in search of a familiar face, but Betty had shut him off too. She was probably out with Veronica come to think of it but Arch liked to indulge in the demon who went by the name ‘overthinking’.

Arch// I don’t even care if you hate me

Arch winced at his obvious lie, he cared so much.

Arch// But please reply, I’m worried about you

Jug// Dojt bj leame me alons

Arch didn’t know whether to jump around in delight due to the fact Jug actually texted back or cry because he was sure that Jug meant to type ‘Don’t be leave me alone’.

Arch// Why are you texting like that? Are you drunk? I’m coming to get you, we don’t even need to talk, Juggie I just want to make sure you’re safe

Jug// Im nxt djink the screan is just wet

Once again Detective Andrews deciphered the code in front of him. Jug wasn’t texting with his usual level of Standard English and sardonic humour due to the fact that his keyboard was too wet to use. But that could only mean one thing, he was out in the dark, out in the rain.

Arch// Why are you out so late Jug? Do you even have a coat or something?

Jug// No bu-

Archie didn’t stop to think. He grabbed his letterman jacket and slid down the bannister – it didn’t go as smoothly as he had planned. Archie’s dad unfortunately found him sprawled against the hardwood floor.

“Need some help son?” he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

“Can’t talk now Dad, I need to go see Jug”

“Don’t seem too excited” Fred chuckled as he watched his son bolt out into the pouring rain, he was going to suggest taking an umbrella but his son was long gone before he had the chance to say anything.

Archie’s forehead became plastered with wet hair as he desperately ran around town in search of his best friend.A shiver started to spread down his spine, but he didn’t care, Jug had it worse. He’d stop at nothing to find him, a little rain could damage his styled hair, but it couldn’t damage his yearning for Jug. Arch couldn’t work out if the chill he felt was due to the weather or Jug’s absence. Either way he didn’t care, he only cared about making sure Jug was safe. Through the moments of frantic panic Archie finally realised where Jug would be, nestled amongst the pickup trucks at the Twilight Drive-In.

“Jug you’re soaking wet” Archie stood with his mouth agape in shock. Jughead was sat with his head buried between his legs, he was shivering gently.

“I’m fine Arch, go home” Archie could barely make out what Jug was saying, his jaw was chattering way too fast, he words were becoming incomprehensible.

Archie ran over to Jug and pulled him down from the abandoned truck he was cowering in, he removed his jacket and placed it over Jug’s shoulders – fastening a button as he went to make sure that his prized position would not slip off into the mud. Next he slung the dainty boy over his shoulders – Jug was a connoisseur of words, he’d always be able to outwit Archie, but he’d never be able to overpower him.

“You’re coming home with me, you’ll make yourself ill if you carry on like this”

Jug tutted.

“I don’t want you hurting yourself you understand Jug? I fucked up I know, it doesn’t mean you have to”

“Whatever man”

“One, you never say man, and two don’t whatever me. I think by now it’s evident I care, tell me how you really feel or say nothing at all, just don’t pull that nonchalant shit with me”

“If you cared about me you wouldn’t have blown me off for Ms. Grundy this summer” 

Archie jolted and secured Jug’s place on his shoulders.

“You can put me down Archibald, I can walk”

“You can walk in the opposite direction you mean”

“It’s warm in your house and I think I’ve developed a cold. That’s all”

“Why don’t you just go home then?”

“I don’t like home”

“I won’t pry, don’t worry. But about summer, if you’d let me make it up to you, maybe we could reschedule that road trip?”

“Whatever, you better make me some hot soup. I can’t feel anything, I’m so numb right now”

“You’re an idiot Jug” Archie peeled open the door with his free hand. He tried to move as quietly as possible, he didn’t want his dad to interfere. But it was too late.

“Look at the state you’re both in! You’re drenched”

“Hi Mr. Andrews” Jug feebly replied.

“Jug, you know you can come over anytime, don’t let his happen again” Jug nodded softly and forced a small smile to spread across his lips. “I’m going to chop some wood to make the biggest fire you boys have ever seen”

“Dad, we have an electric fire”

“Way to ruin the mood Archie, anyway I’ll go and make you boys some hot cocoa to warm you up”

“We’re not kids Dad” Archie moaned – he wanted Jug all to himself.

“I think what Archie meant was thank you Mr. Andrews”

Fred smiled. “See Arch, why can’t you be like this?” As Fred turned to move into the kitchen Archie seized his chance, he grabbed Jug by the wrist and pulled him upstairs.

“You don’t need to be so forceful Arch, I know how to follow someone and not get lost”

“You’ve been avoiding my texts, I just want you to hear me out”

Archie scrambled around in his closet to find a fresh pair of towels. He sauntered over to Jug’s side of the room, Jug mistakenly stretched out his hands to grab them but before he could move Archie was scrubbing away at his hair.

“Ow! Archie, I’m not a football guy or something be gentle”

“You think we rub each other’s hair at football?”

“Shut up and dry my hair Arch”

“Why were you out in the rain like this, I know you, you aren’t careless”

“I needed to think”

“And you couldn’t think inside?”

Jug threw a pillow in Archie’s direction, “No, no I couldn’t”

“So, what were you thinking about then?”

“You” Jug and Archie gulped in a freaky kind of synchronisation.

“M-m-m-me?” Archie stammered, suddenly losing his confidence.

“Yeah, Arch I’ve been brewing it over. I’m not mad at you”

“It sure feels like it” Archie chuckled nervously as he dried his own damp hair.

“I’m mad at myself, I shouldn’t have been jealous. Sure you blew me off but I think the thing that hurt most was when I realised I wasn’t your number one anymore. And I had no right to be jealous, you’re free to do whateve-“

Archie cut Jug off as he pulled him into a tight squeeze. 

“You’ll always be my number one Juggie” Archie whispered softly into Jug’s dark locks.

Jug peered up, “This is so gay”

“Wait, that’s a bad thing?”

“Well no, it’s just that I wasn’t jealous because you loved someone else, I was scared you’d forget about me as a friend but sure Arch, I love you too bro”

“Don’t bro me and anyway, you know that I’m not gay, I left you for a woman”

“There’s other sexualities out there”

“Do you want me to let go then?”

“You smell like a wet dog, please Arch”

Archie blushed profusely. 

“I’m joking, well not really do you ever wash that jacket?”

“Yes, maybe, okay not really”

“I’d ask to wear it again but I wouldn’t want the stink to rub off onto me”

“Jughead Jones on the football team?”

“More like your football trophy” Jug cackled wildly, everything felt surprisingly relaxed now.


End file.
